Master Chef
"Let's Get Cooking!" - Villain Vault Master Chef 'is a Greeble Chef who loves to cook and uses food to fight. He wields a ladle that he uses as a weapon, as well as having a very tall chef's hat and a temper issue. He also made an appearance in '''Skylanders: Swap Force '''as a mini - boss in a bonus mission. In Skylanders Dark Squad, he appears as The Trappable Fire Dark Invader who is caught in '''Level 10: Mad Lab Of Awesome! ' Personality Master Chef has a huge temper issue. He can get so angry and so worked up over nothing, and he will throw rages a lot if he doesn't get his way. He gets so angry, he can even channel is anger into a fiery explosion of fireballs and food. He is currently taking anger management classes, though, but they are not being very effective. In fact, it is rumored that he got so annoyed with his coach, that he added him to his latest stir fry! He is literally a huge hot head. Watch out when fighting this foe, Portal Master. His aggression easily makes him one of the toughest Dark Invaders of them all. Abilities Master Chef doesn't only use his ladle as a dangerous weapon, but he also harnesses the amazing power of food itself. He can unleash flurries of explosive carrot missiles, and can combine his incredible anger and his magical food to create a fiery food explosion. He seems to have an obsession with pumpkins, and likes to launch them at his foes from his pumpkin cannons or make pumpkins fly everywhere when letting off hi powerful explosion. His ladle is no ordinary ladle, either. It is made from the heaviest, hardest, most enchanted metal in Skylands. It sure can pack a punch, so don't get to close to him when he swings it! Story History Master Chef is not only a good chef now, but he was a prodigy growing up. He would make the most amazing food, stews and baked goods. His parents were very proud, and admired his cooking skills. But one day, he was corrupted. He suddenly started creating foods that exploded, or weren't food at all. He started to get very angry as well, and his aggression soared to unbelievable heights. He was soon renowned not for his food, but his fearsome attitude and his evil attempts at ruling Skylands with his powers. This, and his talent of great cooking, caught the eye of Queen Darkstar, who was quick to make him a Dark Invader of the Fire element. Category:Doom Raiders Category:Skylanders Dark Squad In Dark SquadCategory:Skylanders: Dark Squad In the game, Master Chef breaks into '''The Mad Lab Of Awesome, '''in an attempt to liberate a '''Special Green Goo that the Dark Invaders want to use to power their armies and make them invincible! But when he claims the goo, the Skylanders stop him in an epic battle, in which he uses the entire vat of goo to power himself, making him immortal and allowing him to cause total fiery chaos on the battlefield! Quotes * "Ha! Those foolish Skylanders don't know what their up against! Just wait until I unleash my anger on them, then they will be sorry!" * "Really? Oh, thank you, my queen! Trust me, I will stop those Skylanders and get the goo! That is my promise to you! I will make The Dark Invaders proud! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" * "Attention Skylander! You are not authorized to be here! Turn back now or there will be consequences! Too Late! MINIONS!" * "It's so pointless trying to get to the goo before I do. You know why? Because News Flash! It's already mine!" * "Now, look at the mess you've made! You guys are starting to make me angry! So you know what I'm gonna do?! Drink this! (Drinks the whole flask of goo.) '''HA-HA-HA! Yes! I can feel the power and anger inside of me! And now - ''You'' fools are officially'' toast! Figuratively and literally! HAHA! " * "Hey! Watch this!" * "Anger and food - combine!" Trap Quotes * "Aw, come on! You have to spare the chef! Let me go!" * "OH! This is not good! You can't do this! I haven't even served desseeeeerrrrrrrrrtttttssss!!!!!" When Trapping * "Yow! This floor is too hard! Ever consider putting a rug in here?!" * "Me?! Trapped?! Well that's a hard thing to '''''swallow!" * "Alright, alright! I'll be a good guy if you want me to, but just let me digest the situation first!" * "Pick me!" * "I'm the one with the good food! Pick me!" * "The cook is on!" * "Just a taaaaaaaassssssttttttttteeeeeeeee!!!!" - Entering The Game * "Let's give these suckers a ''taste ''of our greatness!" Villain Theme Food Hot - Villain Quest Cooking King - Found In Level 10: Mad Lab Of Awesome! Cook up a storm to reclaim your title as Cooking King! Reward: New Paint Job: Gold and Silver Chef's Hat and Ladle. Attacks Attack 1: Swing your powerful ladle! Damage: 120 Attack 2: Unleash a flurry of exploding carrot missiles. Damage: 80 (Each Carrot.) Attack 3: Wreck havoc with a massive explosion of anger and food! Damage: 893 Trivia * This is Chompy - King's favorite Doom Raider as of 2/23/2015. * When in immortal mode, Master Chef slightly hovers above the ground. But when normal, he does not. * Master Chef's boss fight was inspired by Kaos' Boss Fight in Skylanders: Trap Team. * Master Chef's appearance when in Immortal Mode bears a striking resemblance to Tabuu from 'Super Smash Bros Brawl. ' Category:Villains